Sonny with a Chnce the series of unfortunate soles
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: Chaany! I suck at summeries. Please read and Review.


**Sonny with a chance The series of unfortunechet soles of love My way**

**Zora: Oh sigh, Oh sigh, Oh sigh**

**Sonny: ZORA!!!**

**Zora: what I was just sighing in misery**

**Sonny: Oh sorry Zora prosed**

**Tawni: no don't contineue I was busey dreaming about me perfict hair and James Conroe**

**Zora: you would**

**Tawni: GO DIE IN HOLE ZORA!!!!**

**Sonny: Well Tawni I said continue when I was dreaming about me and Chad Dylan Cooper......... Oh man did I just say what I think I just said**

**Tawni and Zora: Oh ya you just did tell us something today.**

**Sonny: well guys you know that was a mistake and I ment Robert Patinsen but in new moon with Bella Swan.**

**Tawni: Uha right . Tawni says sarkasticly**

**Sonny:good so you agree with me **

**Zora: know we don't I justate 7 cookies and 81 suger sticks but I'm never nuts tell the truth**

**Tawni: YA I'm with Zora but never crazie ha. Tawni laughs franticly**

**Zora: and don't forget he's Chad Dylan Pooper with no capital letters muaaaa.**

**Tawni: thats still not cool**

**strange silance**

**Sonny: So who wants to see new moon with me on the 20th**

**Tawni: Don't change the subject we no you like him.**

**and know I will change the subject and turn it to the falls**

**Chad's point of veiw**

**Chad: Oh Cloee**

**Cloee:Makenzie kiss me now**

**Chad:" cut cut I'm sorry I just don't see kissing a girl I don't like**

**Cloee; you don't like me after trying to save me from your**** full brothe****r**** a earth quake hur****r****i****can, tornato, flood your half brother and evil conivel.**

**Chad: Those were for the show and evil conivel I never did that.**

**Jake: (other stage star) common man your always at that random place hanging with twigi sunday Nocho and gravie**

**Chad: Ha its Tawni the vain Sonny the bright brillient and beautiful nico the nocho dip and grady the gravy great smell of socks **

**Cloee: how come Sundy has the best name**

**Chad: Hey its sonny the bright brillient and beautiful**

**Jake: sounds like we found chad's cloee **

**Chad; Jake can I speak to you in private**

**Jake: sure dude**

**Chad: Jake here's the thing you know were really close buds so I've but I'm going to share I more heartfelt this time I love sonny and I don't know if she loves me back**

**Jake: dude your the 2nd greatest actor of are generation**

**Chad: what**

**Jake: your next to me**

**Chad: I really like her she's the prettiest, funniest, most brillient and glowing thing I've ever seen**

**Jake: Dude how many love bugs bite you this time**

**Chad: stop saying dude I'm serius**

**Jake: shesh I didn't now you liked sunday that much**

**Chad: SONNY **

**Jake sneaks of to chukle city ( so random)**

**Jake: Tawni**

**Tawni: EWWWWWWWWWWWW you need a hair, makup, and facial job I mean look at me then you your like the grinch oo I can't **

**Jake wispers: he was right twigs the vain**

**chads eco: tawni**

**Jake: weird**

**Tawni: If you come in such weird and ugly position it must be important so speak behold your most beautiful actor**

**Jake: Ok so Sonny and Chad have been acting all mushy about each other so if we get them dating I won't have to sit around chad for 3 hours hearing sonny sonny sonny**

**Tawni: ooohh Sonny gone+big room= more mirrors ya**

**Jake: well if you like the idea heres what you got to do **

**Tawni: WHAT!!!**

**Jake: bring sonny to meets n eats **

**Tawni: meets and eats I can't even eat there**

**Jake: do you want more mirrors? Jake asked in strange tone**

**Tawni: Ya you bet i do**

**Jake:THEN DO IT!!!**

**later at meets in eats**

**Sonny: So chad have you heard about new moon**

**Chad: heard about it i've watched them make it and who hasn't heard?**

**Sonny: wow you must be so lucky with new moon the deepest shade of blue in your eyes and...**

**Chad: don't go on this reminds me of a episode of makenze falls let me get in charector ( chad clears throught) shh don't go on sonny I have to tell you I love you**

**sonny: i love you ( that was so cute other than that came from a episode of makenze falls)**

**Tawnis point of veiw**

**Tawni: Oh put that mirror over there by that vanity and you scrap on Tawni onto the vanity**

**Nico:yes master **

**Grady: whatever you say master**

**Tawni: in that case forget the scraping its to much noise **

**Neco: yes master**

**Tawni: stop being joey from full house**

**Grady drops mirror **

**Grady: o michelle is so cute**

**Nico: forget that you just put a 1000 pound dresser on my foot**

**Tawni: first of all its 12 pounds and 2nd its a mirror**

**Chads point of veiw**

**O sonny looks so cute in her dark blue and sparkle spaggeti strap dress**

**Chad: Sonny**

**Sonny: Chad**

**Chad: Sonny I really like you**

**Sonny: well your an ok actor once you have so random commersials you will have 6 new fans.**

**Chad: who might they be**

**Sonny: well me, tawni, nico, grady, and zora make 5 plus my mom = 6**

**Chad: you guys would really watch if I did that.**

**Sonny: well we would watch our commertial**

**Chad: thats not funny**

**Sonny: well bye chad **

**Chad:see you tommorow**

**Sonny: see you tommorow or see you never I don't know your in out prop room so much it seems like you stalk me. Go find someone else to stalk like Dakota or her first name from you this little brat. I'm sorry chad.**

**Sonny dashes out saying he won't give me another chance and I'm glad**

**chad thought while sitting alone zora was right never canodle with the enemy**

**Back at the falls**

**Chad: lets take it from the top**

**Rolling in 321**

**Chad:Oh cloee**

**Cloee: Oh makenze kiss me know**

**They kiss **

**chad: Sonny run away with me**

**Director:cut**

**Cloee: Sonny you called me Sonny I can't belive you.**

**Chad: if only sonny could.**

**Jake: what is up with you dude**

**Chad: thanks for bringing me and sonny together but she dumped me on the first date. **

**Cloee: thats it sonny will do the part.**

**Sonny walks through door**

**Sonny: so you want me to play cloee fine just today since she sick**

**Director: in 321**

**Chad: oh cloee**

**Sonny: Oh macenzie kiss me know**

**they kiss**

**Chad: Cloee run away with me**

**Sonny: I will if its the last thing I do.**

**Director:cut take it from the top in 321 go**

**Chad: Oh Cloee**

**Sonny: MAkenzie kiss me know**

**KISS**

**Chad: Cloee run away with me**

**Sonny: I will if its the last thing I do**

**Chad: I love you **

**Sonny: I Iove you 2**

**Jake: isint that wove at worst sight**

**Chad: yOU WEVE us awone davone.**

**Jake: no half brother of mine will be going prancy dancy with some bratz doll.**

**Chad: l love her and theres nothing you can do**

**Jake: we'll see about that, I'll give you 5 hours to build a divious that will make you and cloee alone and you guys will be alone if you make it so if not cloee dies at dawn.**

**Chad: No you can't do that you trader.**

**Jake: well watch me.**

**Director:cut perfect!!! Take it from the top! in 3...2..." **

**Jake: No are you kidding ME!!! That was PERFECT!!!**

**Director: AHHH!!! try to finish it this time in 3...2...1 action!!!**

**Chad:Oh Cloee **

**Sonny: Oh Makenzie kiss me now!!**

**KISS**

**Chad: Cloee run away with me**

**Sonny: I will if its the last thing I do!**

**Chad: I love you**

**Sonny: I love you 2**

**Jake: isint that wove at worst sight.**

**Chad: YOU WEVE US AWONE DAVONE!!!**

**Jake: No half brother of mine will be prancy dancy with some bratz doll!**

**Chad: I love her theres nothing you can do!**

**Jake: We'll see about that, I'll give you 5 hours to build a divious that will make you and Cloee alone and you guys will be alone if you make it so... if not Cloee dies at dawn.**

**Chad: NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU TRADER!!!**

**Jake: Well watch me!**

**Jake/Davone goes of set**

**Sonny: Oh Makenzie you can't leave the falls its the only thing that holds you up with pride.**

**Chad: I will do anything just to be with you so we should start that davious.**

**Sonny: Makenzie no I don't care if I die you need to stay at the falls!**

**Chad: Fine I'll stay at the falls. Davone said we need to build something to get us alone.......we could make everyone get out.**

**Sonny: Oh Makenzie your amazingly smart....we better start we've wasted 2 of our hours!**

**2 hours later**

**Sonny: Makenzie its amazing but how will we get everyone on it.**

**Chd: Like this ALL ABOARD THE FLOATING FLOAT!!! GET ON IT NOW FOR FREE!!! AND THE FALLS ARE ABOUT TO FLUDE!!**

**rush off people go by and come aboard inclueding davone.**

**Sonny: Oh Makenzie were finally alone and still alive.**

**Jake: To be continued!!!**

**Director: WE FINISHED NO MORE RETAKES!!!!**

**Jake: Finally dude.**

**Sonny: Well see ya got to do the awsome stuuf at so random stuff!**

**At so random**

**Song singer: Some dogs beg some dogs bark others save the day with farts! its anothr adventure of gasie the tootin poch.**

**Tawni: By what a beautiful day it is! go out in play grandson Chilli is comin' today and i want you lookin' sharp n' happy.**

**Grady: Yes granie but gasie says it looks like rain so....**

**Sonny: Why what a beausiful day it is!**

**Grady: CHILLI**

**Sonny: Friend, you ain't touchin' the mayers daughter.**

**Grady: No mam.**

**sonny: good so i'll touch you!**

**laugh**

**BOOM**

**Sonny: Oh why it looks like rain!!!!**

**Grady: thats what gaie sa....**

**tooooooot**

**Grady:watch out!!!!**

**Sonny: why you sure saved my life with that gasie of yours.**

**tooooooooooooooot**

**grady: whats that gasie I don't understand.**

**Sonny: that wasn't gasie that was me!**

**Gady/Tawni: Chilli!!!!**


End file.
